Open up your eyes, Marshall Lee
by DMorgenstern
Summary: He's in love with her, but doesn't see it. What the glob? Well, it's up to everyone else in the land of Aaa to make Marshall Lee the Vampire King realize he's in love with Fionna the Human. Can they? Or is Marshall so stuck on having Fionna as a friend he can't see the sparks flying wildly between them?
1. Chapter 1

In the strawberry fields of Aaa, Fionna the Human and Marshall Lee the Vampire King laid side by side. He was covered by a large black umbrella, and lying in the grass was she. Breathing in the sweet smell of the field, Fionna turned and faced Marshall, whose pale face was already facing her. His dark black hair was oh so handsomely swept to the right just above his gray eyes. His pale lips twisted into a reminiscing smile, and took Fionna's hand in a momentous way.

"Do you remember?" he asked while looking into her bright blue eyes. His heart seemed to melt at the moment, her blue eyes were searching his, and all he could do was bring her into the shadow.

"Remember what?" Fionna asked, blushing at Marshall's touch. His smile seemed to make her heart race; she stared into his gray eyes, and seemed to be lost in them. He pulled her a bit closer.

"When we first met?" he said, trying to jog her memory. Fionna's face went red again, as she lay down next to Marshall in the shadow. The memory came flooding back.

"_Cake,"_ The thirteen year old Fionna said, gesturing wildly with her arms. "There is a _vampire _outside my room!" She grabbed the fluffy cat and buried herself in the feline's fur.

"Baby-cakes," Cake chastised, "You _know_ I just made those stories up to scare you. There are no such things as vampires."

At that moment, the kitchen window opened, and rain poured in, Cake's fur stood at end, and she was hissing wildly. Just then, all the lights in the room went off, and the window shut. Fionna was screaming. Then, a small flicker, and a soft, low, chuckle; all the lights in the room came back on and there on the green couch sat a handsome boy. Fionna was in awe and in fear at the same time.

"Don't scream," the boy said, and he got up and took Fionna's hand. She blushed even crazier, because at this moment she realized she was only wearing a long tank-top that only reached mid-thigh.

"Who are you?" Cake exclaimed tersely, her words seemed short. The boy wrapped an arm around Fionna, and grabbed Cake towards him.

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King, ah," he seemed a bit bugged as Cake wouldn't stop fidgeting in his grip. Fionna stared up at the boy with the handsome face and grey eyes.

Marshall went on telling his story, and eventually kicked Fionna and Cake out. (You all know Finn and Jake would of have gone to the cave, but this isn't Ooo, but Aaa.)

"Prince Gumball?" Fionna called from the front of the castle. The pink young man emerged from the front door, and saw the two adventuresses in the soaking rain. Immediately, he brought them inside, and had them freshened up, and were given a room. The rain had stopped, but left everything wet. Fionna stood barefoot at the balcony of her room. She leaned against the railing, and didn't let a single tear fall.

"Baby-cakes, I know it's rough for you, but that's his house. You saw that the tree house belonged to Marshall. It's okay; you've got your man Gumball taking care of you!" Cake said animatedly. Fionna didn't reply. The older sister cat hugged Fionna, and left her to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes, Fionna again heard the door to the balcony swing open, and the thirteen year old adventuresses turned around, expecting it to be Cake; except only it wasn't. It was Prince Gumball. "Hey, Fionna," Fionna blushes, and looks down; she's had a crush on him for a while now, but he's a few years older and seems to show as much interest in her as a donkey does with science- none.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you," he said, coming closer. Fionna's eyes widened as he put a hand on either side of her as he leaned her against the railing. His pink eyes seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Fionna could feel the wet railing soaking the back of her blue shirt. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Fionna was speechless as the Prince carried her up and let her sit on the narrow railing. Her butt fit well enough on it, but Fionna was gripping it to ensure that she would not fall backwards. "I'm not sure," she finally answered. "I mean, I'd really be bugging you if I asked if I could crash here any longer. I really just want to find a place to live."

"You would not be a bother, dear Fionna." Prince Gumball said softly. "I think I'd like it if you were here longer," He leaned it, and Fionna's face turned a bright red, and as the pink prince's lips pressed against her forehead, the green-backpack wearing adventuress seemed to lose her grip on… well anything, and tumbled off the balcony high above the ground.

She was too love-struck to realize what was happening before her. She was facing upwards, and watching as oh so strangely, Prince Gumball seemed to be shrinking. Fionna realized she had fallen off the castle. Panic seemed to choke her thoughts, and the adventuress could only think to scream.

The ground seemed to be coming closer and closer at a rate too alarmingly fast. Fionna knew she would either die, or be seriously injured and never be able to adventure again. Just as she was going to kiss the ground, she felt a pull upwards, and whatever body was holding her, she clung to it, keeping her eyes closed and her grip strong. Breathing heavily, Fionna began babbling "thank you."

After her heart race slowed down to a reasonable rate, Fionna opened her eyes, and found herself in the arms of the handsome Marshall Lee the Vampire King.


	3. Chapter 3

"I saved your life that night," Marshall said, leaning back and smiling. Fionna narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've saved _your _life tons of times, Marshy." The vampire cringed at the pet name. Fionna was giggling, and Marshall felt the weirdest feeling inside of him. Shaking it off, her made a sour face at the adventuress and told her never to call him that again. It didn't end well; she called him Marshy a few more times and laughed.

"Where's that feline of yours?" Marshall asked, "I've been with you nearly two hours, fooling around included, and that furry monster hasn't attacked me yet." He wraps an arm around her, and Fionna can't help it, her face is as red as a strawberry. He sees her blushing cheeks, and laughs. "Fi, you're so cute when you blush," he teases, and grabs a nearby strawberry. Sucking the color out of it, he hands it over to Fionna, who throws it out of the umbrella.

The sun is beginning to set, and Marshall can put away the umbrella. "So, would you like to go home, or do you want to do something crazy and fun?" the vampire asks, his long tongue flickering through his smile. Fionna considers that for a moment, and she realizes that she wants to spend a little more time with Marshall.

"Whatever the fluff you want, Marshall, I'm ready for it." Fionna declares, and Marshall grabs her to him, and grins down at her. Pulling her into the night sky, the two set off for an adventure, Marshall may be cold skinned, but Fionna's face is warm as the two of them are chest to chest.

The duo land in an opening in the forest and the moon has raised high, casting a beautiful light over the scene. Marshall turns around to see Fionna standing there, her eyes wide, taking in the view and her mouth oh so slightly agape. Her hair seems to glitter in the silvery light. At this very moment, Marshall felt something strange in him, and he walked up to the sixteen year old and wrapped his arms around her. Fionna gave a small squeak of surprise.

Fionna looked up at Marshall. His hair tickled her forehead as he leaned into her. His grey eyes seemed to shine, and his pale lips were slightly open, and the feel of his arms around her felt amazing. They were hip to hip, and Fionna's back curved to face up to Marshall. The vampire then tucked his hand under the girl's chin and brought her face up as he leaned down.

Just before their lips met, the clearing of a throat was heard. Fionna pulled back, but Marshall gave her a small peck at the side of her lips. "Hello?" Fionna called out into the darkness. A figure then stepped out. Marshall seemed poised for a fight.

"I'm just passing," a womanly voice said. Marshall growled, and his bass/axe extended to full length. Narrowing his eyes, he made a slow saunter towards the lady, and Fionna pounced on him.

Marshall could feel the girl bump into him, and all the tenseness in his body melted. Fionna's hand as it slid down his arm to his hand made him arm feel on fire. He grabbed her hand, and he brought her close to him. "Fionna, stay near."

The figure flipped her hood off. It was Magic Woman! In her weird yellow get-up and strange nose, she was bouncing around. "You two are together way too much," she says nonchalantly.

"Until you realize what it's really like to be away from someone, the way you two lovebirds-"

"We're not lovebirds!" Fionna screams at the lady.

"Are inseparable," Magic Woman continues without missing a beat, "I think it's time you two take a break."

"What are you talking about? That doesn't even make sense," Marshall tries arguing. Just as he says that, the two with the intertwined hands are thrown ten feet apart as Magic Woman flits off into the distance, cackling like the madwoman she is.


	4. Chapter 4

"What just happened?" Fionna asks, brushing the twigs off her hat. Marshall gets up, and walks up to Fionna. Before he can get even five feet near her and grab her to him, it's as if there's an invisible wall between them, Marshall can't hold her.

"Fionna," Marshall exclaims, trying to touch her, all he can think of how odd his arms feel now that they're void of Fionna. Fionna also realizes something, there's suddenly no warmth around her any longer. She wants Marshall's arms around her.

"Take me home," Fionna says at the verge of tears, tossing him a rope from her backpack. Marshall lifts the rope, and the blonde haired girl holds on tightly. As the two fly in the skies of Aaa, Fionna looks up, and sees Marshall. His face looks determined, and she can see he's not happy. "Marshall!" Fionna yells, and he looks down, smiling and frowning at the same time.

Marshall drops her off, and she waves goodbye to Marshall. "Wait," he calls back. Fionna turns back, and Marshall shrugs off his plaid shirt, and it lands in Fionna's hands. She breathes in his scent, and out of her pack, grabs a spare blue shirt. Tossing it into the air, Marshall grabs it and pulls it close.

"Goodbye, Marshall Lee!" Fionna calls, grinning. Marshall waves goodbye back, and he's off into the night. Fionna clings tightly to the vampire king's shirt. "I wish you could hold me one last time," she whispers to herself.

"Baby-cakes," Cake says, "Are you all right?" Fionna's grip on the plaid material tightens, and she runs into her room, bawling her eyes out. Cake follows the sixteen year old girl into her room, and sees her gripping a plaid material.

"Oh Cake," she says softly, stroking the fluffy fur of the cat. "Marshall and I can't touch anymore; we have to say like, five feet away or something." Her tears fall into the cat's fur.

"Well, focus on PG from now on!" Cake cheers, trying make Fionna happier, but the girl is crying and she can only think of the vampire boy. Little did she know, that the vampire boy was crying over her too.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna just didn't feel like doing anything anymore. She woke up at noon, only to lie in bed for a while longer. Cake had to drag her out and put her into the shower. Fionna sat there and let the water wash over her until her fingertips looked like raisins. She missed her friend. Fionna missed Marshall.

Marshall absent-mindedly strummed his bass. He leaned back, and in a slow drawl, spat out curse words. He tossed his bass to the side with a clatter. Something caught his eye. In the mess of his room, he found a little piece of paper. Slightly yellowed at the edges, "Thanks for saving my butt, I.O.U one."

Marshall began to laugh. It was Fionna's handwriting. It was from the night he saved her life. Grinning, he grabbed his bass and got up to go find Fionna. When he got out of his cave, umbrella above him, he rushed to her house. Just as he reached the hill the adventuress lived on, he saw Cake leaving.

"Cake," Marshall exclaimed. The fluffy cat gave a startled yelp. Turning around, she saw the vampire boy and gave him a glare.

"What is it you want, demon boy?" the sassy feline asked. Marshall was still smiling, regardless of the rude remark that was just thrown at him.

"Where's Fionna?" he asked. The old paper in his pocket felt as if it was burning a hole in the fabric.

"She's over at Prince Bubblegum's palace for a picnic. Needs some time to be happy," Cake explained. Marshall's face fell slack. Since no reply was heard, Cake continued on her way to the castle to meet up with Lord Monochromicorn. Marshall didn't have a beating heart, but what he did feel was the pure pain of heartbreak.

_Wait, why do I feel this way? I don't love Fionna… do I? _The vampire king began to float softly to the ground, his heart broken, mind racing, and the paper in his pocket seemed to weigh a million tons. Why would Fionna do this to him? 


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna lies lazily on a blanket set up far away from the Candy Kingdom Castle. She watched as the cotton candy clouds drifted along the bright blue sky. She could hear Cake's giggling, talking, and purring as she and Lord Monochromicorn wandered in the big open field.

"Fionna, did you hear what I said?" She sat up and looked at the pink teenage boy next to her.

"Sorry, I was just a little preoccupied mentally." Prince Bubblegum smiled at her answer, and sat up along with her.

"Well, I was just about to ask if you'd like to help me pick out the flowers for the bi-annual ball I hold." He inclined his head, awaiting a response. Fionna just shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. I don't have much to do anymore since-"she stopped herself, not wanting to suck PG into her private life.

"Since…?" PG tried to peruse. Fionna just shook her head and changed the subject.

"What's the theme of the ball?" PG launched into a full scale explanation, Fionna sighed and flopped back on the blanket.

Marshall leaned against the tree house in which the two adventuresses lived. Cake had just left him and he felt so… different. It's like he could still imagine her silly laughs, big blue eyes, and that wisp of blonde hair that always manages to escape from her hat. "What the fluff, Marshall," he scolded himself quietly.

He opened up the big black umbrella and floated over to the Candy Kingdom. The sun was high in the sky and he could feel the heart. Suddenly, the candy-sweet aroma of the flower fields wafted up to his nose. So did the sound of a girl's giggle.

"Stop, Prince Gumball! That tickles!" Fionna squealed, running away from the pink-haired prince. Marshall's vampire ears could pick up the sound. He went invisible, (aren't vampire powers cool?) and went down until he barely hovered over the ground.

"It's meant to tickle, silly!" Prince Gumball laughed, chasing after her. Marshall stuck a jealous foot out and tripped him. He tumbled down face-first into the dirt, leaving Fionna in a laughing fit. _Maybe it only works if we're both aware we're near each other… _Marshall wondered. He inched slowly to her, but instantly felt the wall that separated him and the blonde haired girl.

"Come on, silly boy." Fionna said, lifting Prince Gumball from the ground. "You've got dirt on your face!" Laughing, she brushed it off. Prince Gumball leaned into her, and their eyes locked for a moment, Fionna's lips parted slightly, and Marshall looked away before it could happen.

"I was her first kiss, though." He muttered, with somewhat satisfaction.

_"Oh my Glob," Lumpy Space Prince moaned excitedly as the dark brown glass bottle began to slow drastically to a near stop in front of him. Fionna's pace instantly quickened. She did _not _want to kiss LSP and his pathetic excuse of a mustache on his upper lip. The bottle nearly stopped, but spun just a tad bit to the left, pointing at Marshall. Her cheeks instantly flared as heat rushed to them. _

_"Seven minutes in Heaven!" Tree Stump, the elderly elephant exclaimed, clapping, his wrinkles flapping. Cake shot a venomous look at the vampire boy as he lead the blushing girl away from the circle into the supply closet. By the sound of the heavy breathing outside the door, LSP was trying to peek into the hole._

_"Marshall," Fionna said eyes wide in the dim lighting. "I've never kissed anyone before!" she wrung her blue shirt, staring at the dark haired boy._

_"Well," Marshall said softly, "we don't _have _to kiss if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." The bunny-hat girl squealed, visibly pleased by the tender action. Scrambling in the small closet, the Fionna could feel every spot where she had contact with the Vampire King. She then found a little tattered piece of paper and a drying-out marker. IOU was hastily scratched onto it, and Fionna gave it to Marshall. _

_"Thanks, Marshy" he cringed at the nickname. _

_"One minute!" LSP yelled, Fionna looked up and Marshall. Her big blue eyes looked so pretty in the dim light. She couldn't stop staring at him, his eyes so full of adoration._

_"Marshall?" Fionna said softly, gesturing for him to come closer. _

_"Yes, Fionna?" Of course, he never got to say all of her name, because her lips had already crashed onto his for a short moment. The door opened, and the two were instantly apart. Fionna was the first out while Marshall sulked out. If you weren't in the closet with them, you wouldn't ever have known what happened._

Looking into Prince Gumball's eyes, Fionna could see the sweet compassion in them. The feather flower he chased her around with lay discarded on the ground. PG's hands find a place in the small of her back and she trails fingers up his chest and around his neck.

Fionna's lips part slightly, and as PG leaned in, her eyes slid shut. She waited a moment for his lips, but was greeted with a sweet kiss on the neck, making her giggle a bit at the sudden warmth.

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious now," Prince Gumball said. He leaned into Fionna again, but she was out of the mood already.

"Nah, let's just pick flowers- no tickling!" She wandered back into the garden.

For some weird reason, Fionna looked back at PG, and saw the ankle-high grass near him suddenly flatten. "Prince!" she screamed, and tackled him to the ground in a protective manner.


End file.
